fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Angry Citizens Per Distant Unit Per City
For All Nails #6: Two Angry Citizens Per Distant Unit Per City FN1 by David Mix Barrington ---- :Leading Editorial, New York Herald :14 April 1969 :"A Step in the Right Direction" Most of our readers have rightly paid little attention to the convention of the Alliance for Women's Equality in Brooklyn, concluded last Wednesday. Our nation is not now ready, nor may it ever be, for free love, free divorce, communal creches for pre-school children, or women practicing law. But we believe one of the AWE's "demands", thought by some to be equally preposterous, deserves serious consideration. We were pleased to see that yesterday the Brooklyn City Council followed through on Mayor Moishe Levine's promise in his speech to the convention, and thus that women will be allowed to vote in the next municipal election in 1971. Brooklyn is not like the rest of the N.C., as the many who travel there each year to obtain easy uncontested divorces know so well. In joining Denmark, Pushtunistan, and the Black Hills region of Northern Vandalia in allowing women to vote, however, we believe that they may be on the right side of history. After all, Negroes could not vote in the CNA at its founding, and today a Negro leads us and only a few extremists think it unusual. It has long been argued that only intact family units, the basis of our society, should formulate that society's will. Yet we extend the franchise to single men, and not to widows with children, whose households are led by them just as surely as in a normal family. It is argued that men and women are not equal -- no reasonable man denies this, but equality of ability is not otherwise required for political equality. Men of little sense vote in every election, but not the women who have proved themselves mistresses of such fields as literature, journalism, nursing, and even the piloting of military airmobiles in the ill-conceived but so far largely successful Mason-era "demonstration project" FN2. Our rivals to the south use women's talents in more ways than we do. The reforms of the 1910's there allowed nurses to train as physicians and surgeons, and after the mass education movement of the last decade one in six physicians, one in eight surgeons, and even one in twenty military field medicos in the USM is a woman. Women in Mexico also lack the vote, not that it would mean so much in a sham one-party "democracy". But hundreds of thousands of women there in technical academies and universities are rapidly proving a useful resource in other fields than medicine, even as most women still become wives and mothers. In the long struggle that is the War Without War, we too may need a variety of contributions from our women. And as we demand these contributions, it is only fair to demand as well the benefit of their judgment in choosing the men who will lead us. ---- Proceed to FAN #6A (15 April 1969): A Correction, which places this post in context FN3. Return to For All Nails. Category:CNA politics Category:Historical